Dumbledore's Big Mistake
by Talisa-La'Lu
Summary: Harry's twin brother Evan is proclaimed to be the BWL, blah blah blah, I felt like writing this.  3 If you read, please review! Oh, and there may be slash. I dunno yet.


A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to write every HP twin BWL cliche story possible and annoy everyone that way, see? However, I'm going to add or subtract stuff from the usual cliche to make it more original. Yes, that means I'll do the all-powerful, dark, gay, straight, neglected/abused, etc twin BWL stories. I'll also write the Harry disappears and is found and raised by elves and/or vampires but has no choice but to attend Hogwarts. One common element in all of them will be Dumbledore bashing, one common element in a few of them will be Ron bashing, and a very very VERY small percent will be Draco bashing.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except Rose and Evan. Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended! This is purely for mine and everyone else's amusement.

"Now Peter, be careful, and don't let _anyone _inside the house."

James was giving Peter last-minute instructions on how to care for their three little triplets. He was worrying about their safety while he and Lily went out to an Order meeting.

Lily was upstairs with their children. It would be the first time they were left with anyone other than themselves, and she was terribly worried.

Lily watched her children. Laying in the same crib, even though there were two other cribs, were three children.

Their names? Evan James Potter, Harry Sirius Potter, and Rose Lillian Potter. Evan was somewhat named for his father, being the eldest, Harry was somewhat named after his god-father's boyfriend, and Rose was somewhat named after Lily.

Evan and Harry looked exactly alike-except for their eyes. Evan had his father's hazel eyes while Harry had his mother's emerald eyes. Their hair was the same tousled raven mass, though. Evan was slightly bigger than his brother, but no one seemed surprised.

Rose, on the other hand, had her father's eyes, but her mother's flaming locks. While her brothers had their father's complexion and basically all of his facial features, Rose had an even mix.

All in all, many people who saw the Potter children immediately thought them to be beautiful children. Many, at first, mistook Harry and Evan for each other. That is, until they noticed the eyes and how much more frail Harry looked.

Lily kissed each of her children on their foreheads before standing up and exiting the room, shutting it gently.

Evan and Rose were both fast asleep, but Harry was staring out the window at the moon. He felt nervous for some reason, like something was about to happen...

It was about an hour later when the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened. Harry stared at the door as a tall, cloaked figure walked through the door and came over to the crib, Peter Pettigrew following. The cloaked figure, Voldemort, stalked over to the crib and stood in front of them, looking at one to another. He was only deciding between Evan and Harry-the "chosen one" was a boy. He knew this because of one line... _"and the Dark Lord will mark __**him **__as his equal..."_

So Voldemort only paid attention to the sons, though he did plan on killing the daughter anyway.

Voldemort raised his wand to the child who was awake. He grinned before saying, "Avada Kadavra."

However, something happened. Perhaps he pronounced it wrong, or perhaps he had been holding his wand wrong. Maybe it was even that Harry was too strong. Whatever the case was, the curse backfired. He found himself being torn apart by his own killing curse. He let out a confused shriek. Right before his soul fled, he got the satisfaction of watching the boy fall down as part of the curse hit him.

All of a sudden, the house began to fall apart. As Peter was hurrying to get out, a large piece of the ceiling fell, hit him on the head, and he fell unconscious immediately.

The crib also fell apart and all three infants found themselves on the ground, all but Harry crying, since Harry had fallen unconscious as well.

Evan fell in front of the other two, though.

The little mobile above the crib fell, flaming, to the ground. A small moon that had been hanging on it hit Evan's forehead. Evan cried out in pain and quickly pushed the moon-shape off of him.

The Potters returned quickly, followed by Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus. They watched as the house went up in flames. Lily cried out and ran forward, despite James and Remus calling for her to come back.

Lily ran inside their home, followed by James. Using their wands, they sprayed water on the flames. Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius followed, doing the same.

They made their way straight up to the triplets' room, where Lily dropped to her knees in front of her children.

"Oh, Evan, Harry, Rose, ohh, I should never have left you here alone, ohh I'm so sorry!" Lily sobbed as Dumbledore noticed the robes on the ground.

Sirius was dealing with Peter, Remus was off putting out the flames, and James went over to comfort his wife.

By this time, Harry had recovered consciousness and had also begun crying. Evan, on the other hand, had already subsided to whimpers, as his throat had begun hurting from his cries.

Dumbledore noticed this and watched Evan, studying him.

That was when Dumbledore notice the moon-shaped scar on his forehead.

He slowly approached and picked the child up. Evan let him, staring up at him with wide eyes. Dumbledore stared back, then smiled calmly and looked to where Lily and James were holding the other two children.

"Everyone, I give you Evan James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, savior of the Wizarding World!"

-T-B-C-

A/N: Not real long or fancy, but meh. Next is their seventh birthday party! Review please =3


End file.
